As technology advances, so do the many different ways users have to communicate with each other using that technology. For example, computers and cell phones allow users to exchange messages with each other through the use of communication applications and the Internet. However, problems can occur when two users are trying to communicate with each other on separate devices that include different types of communication applications. For example, one of the users might be required to download and install a new communication application onto his device so that his device is compatible with and can communicate with the communication application being used by the other user. This can cause a real inconvenience for that user who might already be satisfied with his current communication application and does not want to be forced to download and install the new communication application onto his device. For another example, one of the users might be required to create an account with a new communication application in order to receive messages or reply to messages from the other user. This can also cause a real inconvenience to that user who might not want to give out personal information in order to create an account, or who might not want to have to log into an account each time he receives an incoming message.